The Multiverse
The Multiverse Even though Earth 1181 exists in the Marvel Multiverse as a whole, it also belongs to its own web of multiverse branches. Each counterpart is able to co-exist freely without any "Glitches" Earth 1776 "Farewell Mr. and Mrs. Esmeralda, the colonial brotherhood shall be in good hands. I am no longer fit to be the leader anymore. I must lead the United States now. Thank you for your efforts to our cause, all of us are greatly appreciative." ''-- George Washington to Shawn and Parker'' In this universe, Shawn and Parker exist during the time of the American Revolution. They also serve in the "Assassin Brotherhood" along with other respected assassins such as George Washington, Samuel Adams, and Thomas Jefferson. After the war, Shawn and Parker became the last two members of the colonial brotherhood as the other assassins retired and took up government positions in newly established 'United States of America'. The pair both met as assassin initiates in 1748 and both got along quickly. They shared a common enemy, Charles Lee. He was responsible for the death of both their parents. After killing Charles Lee, the pair devoted their lives to each other as they could not trust anyone else. Shawn and Parker became high-class citizens due to their contributions to the war and contracts the pair picked up along the way. They are responsible for the death of Charles Lee, King George III, and Sir John Johnson. Earth 1945 "The war is over, we can finally go home. Start a new life, but I promised you a dance back in '39. It's time for me to fulfill that promise. Truth is, I love you Parker Carlin." ''-- Shawn to Parker months after WWII ended'' In this universe, Shawn and Parker exist in the World War II era. However, both take part in the Super Soldier program and both became Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Both Captain America and Winter Soldier heroes of the Allied Forces as the two would lead battalions of Allied troops into battle, leaving very few casualties. They prevented Hitler's suicide and brought him into trial and led the assault on Normandy. The pair had always loved each other. Due to the war, they never had time to express their feelings and emotions. There were several times that they came close to confessing but the heat of the battle always kept them from doing so. After the war ended, the two finally had time for each other and now live a life in the suburbs of Queens, NY. Even though they are living a peaceful life, Shawn and Parker are always ready for the next threat. Earth 477 Unlike the other universes, Earth 477 is more similar to Earth 1181. It shares the same characters, locations, and time period. It is also known as the "darkest universe" in the multiverse. Earth 477 is the alternate universe where Parker A.K.A Nightingale gets killed by the Superior Octopus. Without hesitation, Spider-Man kills the Superior Octopus. He later gives up the "Spider-Man" identity and takes on a new persona. Six months later and Shawn goes back out into the field and becomes the anti-hero "Nightingale". Equipped with a sword, bow & arrow, and two daggers, Nightingale is a more violent hero as he doesn't have limits when dealing with targets. After the first Multiverse crossover, Shawn adopts a 13-year-old girl named Stephanie Morgan signifying the moment of redemption. He also learns how to become a father. Three years later, Shawn would train her to become his sidekick known as "The Huntress" and the two would fight a war against crime Earth 2292 "I can't do this hero gig alone, I need a partner. And that's where you come in. As my wedding gift to you, I designed a suit just for you. Before you say anything, no I'm not drunk I actually put a lot of thought into it. Its you, its always been you." -- Shawn to Parker Instead of going into the foster care of Chris Davis, Shawn is adopted by billionaire Tony Stark. Both Shawn and Parker would drop out of high school and they were given jobs at Stark Industries. Six months later, Tony fell terminally ill and before Stark passed away he gave the company to Shawn. Shortly after Shawn became CEO of Stark Industries, he quickly made Parker his assistant and later on Shawn would find an experimental arc reactor blueprint left from Stark and to honor the man who adopted him after his parent's death he attempted to replicate the technology. After countless tries, Shawn finally perfected to arc reactor and became Iron Man. Shawn and Parker's relationship in Earth 2292 is closely related to the relationship of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-19999). The two end up dating and eventually got married. As a wedding gift, Shawn makes a suit just for Parker. Parker becomes the hero known as "Rescue" and fights alongside Shawn against all odds. The pair goes along and makes modifications to the Iron Man and Rescue armors, making 50 prototypes altogether Earth 2049 Earth 2599 Earth 117 Trivia * Earths 1181, 2599, and 7849 are the only universes that Shawn and Parker Esmeralda are Spider-Man and Nightingale * Earth 1776 is loosely based off the Assassins Creed franchise * Gwendolyn Esmeralda (Spider-Girl) only exists in Earth 1181, there are no other incarnations of her in the other universes. * Earth 2292 is just Earth 1181 but with one number higher. * In every universe, Shawn and Parker end up together. In Earth 477 the duo do end up together but Parker ends up dying * In Earth 2292, even though Shawn and Parker dropped out of high school to work for Stark. They manage to become the most brilliant scientists in their generation. * In Earth 1945, Shawn gave a necklace to Parker with the letter "E" engraved onto it.